Home Again
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Eric comes home from Africa but Donna is not glad to see him. What will Eric do to gain back her heart if he can?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: _This is my first attempt at a Donna/Eric fiction – it wasn't as easy as I thought – hope ya'll like – if not, let me know!!! Rated T for some language_

**Chapter 1 – **_**Home Again**_

New Year's Eve 1979 and Donna was not in the party mood. She just broke up with Randy who was way too cool about it and now Eric missed his flight, proving once again that he was an inconsiderate jerk. Donna was supposed to finish packing because her Madison classes started on Monday. When Kitty Forman announced that Eric was coming come and the Forman's weren't moving, Donna decided she'd show him that even though he broke up with her, Donna Pinciotti was fine. She was going to leave this sad little town and make something of herself. Yes, she was perfectly fine.

It was cold but at least it wasn't snowing. He had been flying all night long and his Dad wasn't at the airport to pick him up, so all of his spare cash was used on a cab ride home. Eric came up the drive to find Donna sitting on his car, the Vista Cruiser. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered – maybe more so.

He put his hands in his pockets and stepped up closer. "Hey - Happy New Year."

Donna shook herself out of a daydream – was that really Eric? Her Eric from a year ago - he looked exactly the same and she was so glad. She didn't know what to expect but if she thought about it, 12 months wasn't really that long. She smiled tentatively, "Eric…"

Eric replied, "Donna, I'm sorry I'm late. This is awkward…I caught the last flight out so…."

They looked into each other's eyes for some kind of confirmation or feeling that they both understood each other – Donna laughed it off, there was too much emotion in the moment to say anything. Eric reached out and grabbed her hand, "So…how are you?"

Donna stood up a little straighter, "I'm good. I start college next week." She said proudly.

Eric hadn't been expecting that bit of news. "Oh, well that's awesome."

Donna looked down at their joined hands and wondered where the flutter in her stomach disappeared to. She looked back into his emerald colored eyes. "Yeah it is pretty awesome. Me. College. Madison – just like we planned so long ago. So what, you just came back for New Year's Eve?"

Eric covered her hand with his, "Look Donna – when I left Point Place I was so positive that I was doing the right thing and now that I've been gone for so long…"

Donna pulled her hand away. "Eric, things are different now. A lot different than you remember."

Eric looked down at his worn sneakers, "I know." He looked back up into her beautiful face, "It's just that Donna, I thought about you every day – and you know what? Red was right, I am a dumbass!"

Donna chuckled and heartened to hear her laugh Eric chuckled too. "Donna, I'm very sorry."

Donna looked at his dark eyes and relented for the moment then leaned forward for a second while he kissed her. _Where_ _was the magic_? She pulled back and touched her lips. Nothing.

Eric had been waiting for that kiss for the last year. Donna didn't move to hug him or anything and it got awkward again. "So it sounds like there's a party?"

Donna looked back towards the kitchen. "Yeah, your mom's really drunk." Eric grinned – at least some things never change. Donna shrugged her shoulders, "I gotta go. So…Happy New Year Eric."

Eric could only watch as she slipped past him and disappeared into the Pinciotti house. What just happened?

*

Donna crept up to her room leaving the lights off. She pulled the curtains away from the window so she could see down into the Forman's driveway. Eric was still there sitting on the Vista Cruiser. She felt like kicking herself. There she was all excited that Eric was coming home, she put on her make up so perfectly, even Jackie complimented her, and when he gets here, it was all a disappointment

She watched him wipe his face with his hand and she knew instantly that she hurt him. It didn't feel good and yet she had wanted to him to feel some pain for the hurt he put her through. Damn him – would it have killed him to act like he was excited to see her? Maybe show some passion for a change?

Donna sighed and sat down on her bed looking at the shadows of all her packed boxes. Well, she was going to college; she had a future planned out with or without Eric Forman. Look out Madison – Donna Pinciotti was coming to town!

*

Eric wiped his face. Well that was a disaster. Small talk – after all of the rehearsing on the plane all he could say was, "Donna, I'm sorry I'm late?" What kind of sorry excuse was he? But she kissed him – no wait, he kissed her. It was a one sided kiss. This was so messed up!

He pushed himself off the hood of the car. It was time to face the music – his mom would be glad to see him and she was as she screamed his name. He put on a happy face and walked into the kitchen to see the faces of his friends. It was weird to be home.

*

Eric woke up on the floor of his bedroom. What was in that punch he drank and why did it feel like an elephant trampled his head? Damn, this was not the way to start 1980! He pressed a palm to his forehead and looked around for his pants. What was Fez doing in his bed and why were his slacks hanging from the bookshelf. Maybe he didn't really want to know!

Eric hastily got dressed and struggled down to the kitchen. "Eric - honey!" His mom's voice was like a drum pounding in his head. "Mom, hey what was I drinking?" He sat in the old comfortable kitchen table.

Kitty laughed, "Ahahahaha, oh honey you were drinking everything! How's my little boy doing today? I'm so glad you're home! Let me get you some aspirin."

Eric dropped his head on the table. _Ahh, nice and cool_ and he could see his mother sideways. Was she always so happy and cheerful? A glass of orange juice made its way to the table and a huge aspirin sat on a plate next to it. "Thanks mom."

Red came into the kitchen adjusting his belt and kissing his wife on the cheek. "Great party and look who actually got out of bed on time. Do you know how many times I circled the airport looking for you dumbass?"

"Good morning to you too, Dad." Eric mumbled. He swallowed the aspirin and chased it down with the orange juice. Wow, he hadn't had a glass of good OJ since he left. _Well there were some things worth coming back for!_

Kitty set a plate of pancakes in front of Eric and Red. A scuffling sound from the basement brought up Hyde and his latest girlfriend. "Hello Steven," Kitty greeted her other son. "Did you have a great time last night? And who is this young…unkempt lady friend of yours?"

Hyde gave the gothic dressed girl a pat on the rump and pointed towards the door. "See ya babe!" He pushed his aviators up on the bridge of his nose and sat down to a plate of hot pancakes. "Forman- heard you got wasted last night!"

Eric moaned; he barely remembered last night with the exception of blowing it with Donna. "I can't drink like that anymore." He groaned.

Red smirked, "Son, did I say, Welcome Home?""

*

Donna was headed to a new life in Madison and she quickly put the miles behind her in the new VW Jetta convertible Bob bought her for Christmas. She had money from the house sale to start a checking account and all her clothes were packed. Her dad arranged for some furniture to be shipped after she got her dorm room – this was the start of something big. The little nothing with Eric last night would not deter her from doing something with her life! She was resolved to graduate and make her dad proud.

Eric finally got motivated to take a shower and clean up then go next door to see if Donna would talk to him. He didn't end his sponsorship early for nothing. He made a mess of the reunion last night and now he needed to make things right. He nudged Fez awake with his foot, "Hey man get up."

Fez lifted his face and peered at Eric with a sloppy grin, "Oh Eric – I was on top of Sugar Mountain! I think I have found my destiny in life. I must be a candy taster. I must be the inspector of candy. "Fez scrambled off the bed and threw on his pants. "I will see you later Eric! Good day!"

*

After Fez left, Eric spent the rest of the morning revisiting the basement; Hyde still slept down there and it looked exactly the same. Eric felt a little nostalgic when he looked at the old coach where he had spent countless hours with Donna.

Hyde came down and sat in his regular chair and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "So Forman, what are you plans today?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Donna. I didn't make a good impression when I came home last night."

Hyde smirked, "Well, I don't see that happening man. Donna left for Madison a couple of hours ago. If you're lucky, maybe Bob knows where she's staying."

"Shit! I gotta run!"

"See ya man!" Hyde yelled as Eric jammed out the door.

*

"Mr. Pinciotti – could you please tell me where Donna's staying? I have to go see her."

Bob Pinciotti smiled sadly at Eric. "Son, she doesn't have a formal address yet and even if she did I wouldn't tell ya. You broke her heart Eric. Why would I let you do that to her all over again? Do yourself a favor – if you love my daughter, leave her be. Let her concentrate on her studies and you do something with your life." Bob put a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"I would stay and chat, but I have a flight to catch. That warm Florida sunshine is calling my name. Imagine, no more snow – ever! Say hi to your folks for me!"

The door shut in Eric's face and now he was screwed. The best he could possibly do would be to scour Madison and find out where she was staying. Wait – Jackie would know! But he didn't like Jackie all that much. He might be selling his soul to the devil!

*

"Hey Eric - welcome back!" Eric allowed the small girl to give him a hug. "Did you have breakfast? I'm making Pop tarts if you want one."

"No thanks Jackie. " Eric looked around the tiny apartment. Jackie lived alone in the same building as Fez. She was neat and tidy, quite unlike he expected. Where were the hearts and unicorns?

He looked at the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen and found a long forgotten picture of Jackie and Donna in bathing suits sitting in his driveway. Eric remembered how beautiful Donna looked with the halter and sarong wrapped around her hips. God, he was so in love – what happened to those days?

Jackie came out with a paper towel wrapped around the hot Pot Tart. She sat cross-legged on the end of the couch. "So Eric, what brings you to my apartment?"

Eric felt uncomfortable. He and Jackie never really got along that well but they didn't hate each either so that was where Eric thought he would take this chance.

"Jackie, I need to win Donna back."

She looked at him with a wary expression on her face. "Why?"

"I screwed up badly. I left Africa to come back for her and now she's left for Madison." Eric confessed. He sat down on the other end of the sofa. Jackie looked at him and bit her lip. "Eric, I don't know if you are aware, but Donna and I aren't that good of friends either. When Ste-Hyde, ugh, married Samantha, Donna found a better friend, I guess you could say."

"But Hyde isn't married or wasn't really married to Sam." Eric argued.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, "Doesn't matter – Donna and Sam were best friends. So... if you want exclusive Donna information, you'll have to find her."

Eric frowned. He didn't know Samantha and had a suspicion that she was back in Las Vegas. "Jackie, I came here because you knew Donna longer and you are the only other girl I really know."

Jackie touched her heart, "Oh Eric, I'm touched. Not really – but you're desperate so what is that you want from me?" She looked at his miserable face and realized that he didn't have that many friends either. "Sorry if I sound bitchy. So what happens if you win Donna back?"

Eric looked up hopeful. "I want to marry her. I want to have a family."

Jackie held up her hand. "Stop – I asked what happens if you win Donna back and you want to marry her and have a family – have you thought that maybe Donna doesn't have the same plan? I mean she's going to _college_ to get a _degree_. Maybe she wants a career?"

Eric had thought about that but couldn't she have both - Eric Forman and a career? "Jackie I love her and I'll do whatever I have to."

The dark haired girl bit into her Pop tart. "Well, I do know she's going to be staying on campus in a dorm but it's not co-ed so don't go thinking you can just bust in there." She warned.

"That's okay. I can stay in a motel." Eric said thankful for the information.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Eric looked at the midget. "Sure. Ask away." He was slightly unnerved by her mismatched eyes.

She stared at him for a second. "Besides an offer of marriage, which every girl wants, what do you have to offer her? I mean, you came back from Africa but you don't have a job and you are not in school – do you want Donna to think she has to support you?"

Pow! Right between the eyes! Jackie hit him with a whopper question. _What did he have to offer her?_ Nothing – nothing at all. Hating to admit that Jackie Burkhart could possibly be insightful, he shook his head exhaling loudly. "When did you get so smart?"

Jackie giggled. "I'm a girl – I just know what girls think and if I were Donna, I would think you were a bum. But that doesn't mean you'll _always_ be a bum. Look Eric, before you go chasing after her, get your house in order."

"What? Is that some new terminology I missed over the past year?"

Jackie grinned, "No, it means take care of you first. How can you make Donna happy if you aren't happy yourself? I mean, look at your clothes…you look like an old man. Are those your Dad's pants? Come down to the mall tomorrow and I'll give you a makeover!" Jackie clapped her hands with glee.

Eric looked at her warily. "Is this some burn where you put make up on me and a dress?"

Jackie laughed, "No silly. I work in the men's department at Hallard's. You need something that fits you and is trendy. Let Donna think you're sexy and smart."

Eric figured what the hell? And he did need new clothes – he was already sexy so… he was halfway there! "Okay, I'll be there tomorrow but don't make me look girly." He warned.

*

Eric grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed down to the basement. Hyde was watching TV and sitting with a new girl on the couch. "Hey Forman, I was looking for a little privacy here with my lady friend. Babe – what was your name again?"

"Christie." The svelte blonde answered.

"Yeah, me and Christie here want to be alone."

"Hyde, I need a job. Hook me up at your store." Eric almost pleaded.

Hyde lifted a beer. "Done, have Leo give you an application and you can start alphabetizing the craphole pop selection. Be gone employee – be gone."

*

*


	2. Chapter 2 Work In Progress

**Chapter 2** – _Work In Progress_

So with the first obstacle down, Eric felt good as he drove to Kenosha. He would talk to the Dean about continuing his studies closer to home. Granted the Kenosha College wasn't as prestigious as Madison, but if you had a degree did it really matter where it came from? Well, it would matter to Donna, but Eric could at least make sure he made the Dean's list if applied himself.

Now that he had enrolled in the spring semester, Eric drove to the book store to get his required textbooks. He was in a shock at how much college was going to cost. He was grateful that Hyde gave him a job – he was going to need it just to get by with tuition and lab fees.

His next stop was the Point Place Mall – he needed to see what Jackie was planning on doing to him. Walking through the mall, Eric was amazed by the transformation – there was a couple of new megastores and restroom's on the second floor. Just for old time's sake, he stopped by the fountain and threw in a penny with his wish. _Bring Donna back to me!_

*

Jackie was just finishing with a customer when Eric walked blindly into the men's department of her store. "Eric!" she nearly shouted, "Over here, I need to measure you." Eric spotted Jackie by a suit rack and headed in her direction. He was put off by some of the headless mannequins dressed in sleeveless down vests and purple neckties. _God, don't let Jackie think I want to look like that!_

She waved him over to a dressing area. "Eric, "she gushed, "I'm so excited about doing a makeover on you. I've wanted to do this for years!" Eric was starting to panic – a Jackie Burkhart makeover – Help!

The vivacious dark haired girl had a measuring tape draped over her shoulders and a pin cushion attached to her wrist. She took his arm and stood him in front of a three-sided mirror. Eric never realized that he had grown over the years and flexing his arms – he looked pretty damn good!

Jackie brought over a suit and several pair of pants. "Okay, first things first. What size are you?"

He thought for a moment. "Medium."

Jackie groaned, "No, are you a 30, 32 – what's your waist size?"

"I don't know, my mom always bought my pants." As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth he regretted it. "I mean, I didn't pay attention.'

Jackie ignored the comment. "Do you know your pant size? Okay, I'm guessing not. Eric, please stand on this little stool here so I can size you."

Eric stepped up on the stool feeling a little self-conscious – _jeez, I should at least know my clothing size!_ Jackie was stretching the measuring tape across his shoulders and around his waist. All of a sudden she was holding the tape at his ankle and her small hands were almost touching his manly bits! "Jackie, what the hell?"

He stepped off the stool covering his groin. She stood up and put her fists on her hips. "Eric, either I get your inseam measurement or Claude over there will do it for you!"

Eric looked at Claude who should have been pumping iron in the gym. "Er, sorry, you can do it." Humiliated, Eric stepped back on the stool. Jackie was quick and efficient and the measurement was over before he could say anything. "Okay, strip to your boxers in that dressing room and I'll bring you some pants."

Eric dashed into the safety of the dressing room. Damn she was bossy! He hung up shirt and folded his pants and instantly a pair of jeans and dress slacks was slung over the top of the door. As he was putting on the denim, which fit like a glove, _hey I have a butt_ – he thought, a pinstripe shirt sailed over the door. Four different colored tee-shirts were added to the pile.

"What's your shoe size?" Jackie's muffled voice was heard from the other side of the dressing room.

"I'm a 10 ½ and I buy my own shoes!" he said near the bottom of the door. He heard Jackie giggle and he could see her high heels disappear.

*

Hours later, a new improved Eric Forman stepped out of the dressing room and approached the three-sided mirror. He was wearing a pale blue tee-shirt and a white sports coat over a pair of jeans. Jackie had brought him some canvas shoes and he had to admit he did look good! He admired himself from all angles and grinned when Jackie smiled approvingly. "Donna will eat you up!"

He went back to try on another set. Coming through the dressing room doors he looked dashing in a pinstripe shirt with a narrow leather tie and some cotton pants and a pair of boots. "I like the boots." He admitted. Jackie pointed back towards the dressing room.

By the time he was done modeling for Jackie, she had outfitted him with four different sets of pants and shirts that could be interchanged and still look stylish. He changed back into the tee-shirt and jeans – he liked the first set best. "Okay, kill me with the cost."

Jackie grinned. "Okay, I'm losing my commission on this so you'll OWE me big time and I'm giving you a 25% discount so you'll OWE me big time again!." She wrote up a sales ticket and Eric almost choked at the price which included the discounts. "Okay, this is actually more than I planned to spend…."

"Shut up Eric, You asked for my help and I've helped you before right?" Eric thought back to the engagement ring for Donna that Jackie helped him pay for.

"Yes, you have – I guess this is not too much to win Donna back."

"Stop talking." Jackie ordered. "We have a lay-a-way plan. I've just worked it so you can pay half now, take the clothes with you and come back next month and pay the balance."

Eric smiled broadly. He went in for a hug but Jackie backed up, "Eric, I don't _like_ you that much!" She picked up the clothes that he didn't buy and she winked, "But you do look good! Now go downstairs and let Fez do something with your hair."

*

At the end of the day, Eric was sporting a new "do" and catching the eyes of the ladies. This was a big boost to his confidence. Fez had shown him how to use mousse and hairspray to achieve a certain look. Jackie had come down to the salon at the end of her shift and was pleased at how well the new improved Eric looked.

"Also, you don't have to shave everyday. Once in a while leave a little stubble – the girls find that sexy." Jackie added. Fez smiled, "Do you find that sexy?"

Jackie looked at her old friend and scoffed, "Yeah, but not on you!"

*

Eric thanked his friends and headed off to Grooves to get a copy of the story keys and found Leo asleep at the cash register. "Leo. Leo - wake up!"

The old hippie woke up with a start. "The safes in the back man!" and he dropped his head back on to his arms. Eric grinned and helped the older man off the stool and over to a listening couch where he promptly fell back asleep. Eric looked around the store. Yep – this place needed the Forman touch. He was going to sell some music!

Hyde came into the store later that evening and had to walk out and re-enter. Eric was at the register talking to some girls and ringing up sales on some cassettes. Hyde wiped his eyes and watched the young teens leave the store. "Forman is that you?"

Eric grinned. "Fez gave me a new haircut and Jackie did a makeover."

Hyde sneered, "Well thank God she didn't make you look girly. Hey what did you do to my store?"

Eric looked around. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's clean and the LP's are where the LP's should be and the cassettes are stacked. I didn't leave it that way." Hyde complained.

Eric laughed, "Dude, you have some good music hidden under those LP's. I just brought them out so you could sell them. How else are you going to make a profit?"

Hyde shrugged, "Don't know – W.B. just mails me a check every week. You go and do shit like this then I'll be expected to really work." He complained. Eric carried a milk crate full of posters over to the front window. Hyde watched as he tore down the old Zeppelin posters and tore off the Hendrix before he said anything.

"Man, you just ruined the foundation of mainstream rock and roll. What are you putting up there, Blondie? Oh my god you are!"

Hyde dashed over to see what other crap Eric intended to tape to the store window. After a short period of arguing they kept Blondie and added a Frampton poster and Hyde relented to one of Kool and the Gang but no Air Supply! Leo woke up and offered to go for a burger run. Hyde gave him a dollar and before Eric could protest that wasn't enough money, Hyde whispered, "He lives next to Fatso Burger. This just gets him home in the right direction."

"Later man… men - whatever!" Leo said on the way out.

*

Eric's first class was accounting. He had a natural affinity for numbers and liked it when things added up. What could be simpler to understand than math? The two hour class easily segued into a required English course which was totally easily than trying to learn English the Cape Town way! His last class of the day was History and he remembered the days he didn't have to pay for free education. Why didn't he pay more attention in class_? Oh yeah, he sat next to Donna and they passed love notes._ Now Eric was paying for that – literally!

After class he stopped back at home and had dinner with his folks. Red didn't want to admit it but he was proud that Eric got a job and started school without hanging around the house moping about Donna and lost love. Eric kissed his mom goodbye, grabbed his homework and went to work.

After a couple of weeks, Eric fell into this routine as easily as breathing. Home, classes, dinner, work/homework – it kept him busy and earned him some extra bucks from W.B. for cleaning up the store.

*

Donna loved college. She had been approached by three different fraternities and was seriously considering leaving the dorm for a frat house. She loved the parties and the carefree lifestyle but her dad was paying for her education and she didn't want to disappoint him so she declined the offers.

Her class schedule hardly left her any free time and she liked that way. It was less time to think about Eric and why hadn't the dill hole tried to contact her yet? _God he was so frustrating_! She threw herself into her homework and put Eric out of her mind for the moment.

Two weeks into the semester, she was approached by James Turner, the Madison University sports editor. He was a walking billboard for football season. His tight tee-shirt only emphasized the muscles in his chest and arms and his shaggy blonde hair vaguely reminded her of Randy. "Donna Pinciotti." He said taking her hand. "I'm James Turner but you can call me Jim. Would you mind having a drink with me at Hubbins?"

Donna swallowed hard. God, he was handsome! "Hubbins? Sure. I guess. I left my car at the dorm."

Jim had a nice easy going smile. "Hey, I'll give you a ride back." As they walked to his Corvette, Donna's eyes got big and she suppressed as giggle. A freaking Corvette! Jim politely opened the door and waited for her to slide into the soft leather seats. Her brain was going – _oh my god, oh my god_!

Jim gunned the engine and tore down the narrow college streets at breakneck speed. Donna barely had time to admire the car before they arrived at the small pub. Again, Jim came around to open her door and took her hand to help her out of the low seat. Donna also loved that he laid his palm at the small of her back while steering her to a booth within the pub.

Jim waved two fingers at the bartender and instantly two cold beers were delivered to the table. "So Miss Pinciotti, you are probably wondering why I swept you off your feet and brought you here."

Donna was hoping that she wasn't smiling too much. "Well, yeah, that did cross my mind." Jim smiled easily. 'I read some of your stuff and I would like to recruit you to the sports department of the newspaper."

_Kill me now – I've died and gone to heaven!_ Donna didn't ordinarily swoon but if she could have – she would have. "Jim, I'll have to confess I know next to zero about sports. Wait – I do know basketball."

Jim's low chuckle gave her goose bumps. "That's perfectly acceptable. I checked you out Donna and your essay skills and punctuation are impeccable. I'd like you to assist in editing the articles the reporters turn in. Then, brush up on your sports skills and I'll throw you out there to report your own story."

_Kill me now!_ Donna blinked, "You mean you want me to work on the paper? With you?" She quickly drank some of the beer. This was her childhood dream – working in journalism. Jim smiled the most perfect smile and when he inhaled, Donna could see his chest expand and contract and she was never so turned on in her life!

Jim covered her hand with his. "Donna, I 'm trying to make this years paper the best damn newspaper this school has ever had and with you working with me, I really think – no, I know we can do it!"

*


	3. Chapter 3 Let's Get Together!

**Chapter 03** – Let's Get Together

Grooves had become a respectable establishment thanks to Eric's organizational skills. Hyde wasn't exactly thrilled but W.B. gave him a raise for being Eric's manager so that worked out in Steven's favor. The evening shift brought in more customers and Eric found that he could do a lot of his homework between sales.

This night however was one of those that didn't seem to have an end. Leo busted up a trio of kids that were trying to shoplift the new Pink Floyd album. Hyde had a date meet him at the store and he threw Eric the keys to lock up. Leo looked at the time, "Man, I'm gonna go get a burger – you want one?" Eric smiled and gave him a dollar. 'See ya tomorrow Leo!"

Eric was busy turning off the lights when the bell over the door tinkled and he sighed, "Not another customer." Turning around he went to the counter to find a pretty young black haired girl looking at the pop section and talking to herself. "Miss, can I help you?"

She turned around and Eric thought he met Disney's version of Sleeping Beauty. She had perfect porcelain skin and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She was wearing a uniform from the Happy Day's Hotel down the street. She dashed over to the counter. "You have to help me."

Eric was charmed. She was just like looking at picture in one of Laurie's childhood books. Even her blue eyes twinkled. He cleared his throat. "Um, how can I help you?"

"My boss is hosting a wedding tomorrow afternoon and the DJ cancelled and we have no music! Can you help me pick appropriate songs? I'm tone deaf so I am terrible at this!" she said in a panicky voice. Eric stepped around the counter and started pulling some of popular new releases.

"Olivia Newton John's very popular and there are a couple of songs that would be great for dancing. Air Supply here for the slow dances, then take Devo and the B-52's for some fast dances…." Eric gave her at least $100 worth of LP's and she was amazed that he could pick out some popular bands so quickly.

He rung up the total and she wrote a check against the Hotel's petty cash fund. "Thank you so much! You saved my life.. What's your name?"

He held out his hand. "Eric. Eric Forman."

She slipped her small hand into his and they both felt a jolt of electricity, "I'm Christina Maxwell. You can call me Tina." She smiled sweetly and took her purchase. "I hope to see you again!"

Eric watched her leave and appreciated the way her skirt swung side to side as she walked to her car.

*

Spring Break came up fast! Eric spent most of his mornings at the library typing up essays and his afternoons were spent working at the store. Hyde was nearly non-existent since Eric ran everything so well – Leo was good company when he wasn't sleeping.

It was a Wednesday when Jackie Burkhart flew in the door. Mindless of the customers, she grabbed Eric's arm. "I found Donna." She said breathlessly.

Eric smiled. "You did? How?"

Jackie grinned, "I intercepted a postcard that Bob sent to your folks. And why aren't you wearing a tie with that shirt?!"

Eric groaned, "I only have one tie and left it at home."

"Whose fault is that?" she replied, her dark eyes glinting. "I get you all dressed nice and you start slacking off."

Eric shook his head. "Forget about my clothes. Where is Donna?"

Jackie smiled and pulled the postcard out of her purse. "Its dorm number 3 on campus. I'll bet if you drove down this weekend, you could probably find her. Take her out to lunch. Show her your new look – you'll be killer!"

Eric could only imagine the look on Donna's face when she saw him in the sports coat and faded jeans – _yeah, he did look good._ Bringing his mind back to the present, he said, "Thanks Jackie. Add it to my tab of what I owe you."

Jackie winked, "Boy, pretty soon, I'm gonna OWN you! Have fun in Madison!"

*

Jim and Donna were going over the column for the upcoming football away games and although they had worked side by side before, Donna couldn't get rid of the butterflies. Jim would casually touch her arm and all of her thoughts would turn to glue. _Think of Eric! Think of Fez_ – that did it!

"Donna, I'd like you to go to the field and talk to the coach. Show him this article and see if something is amiss – let's make sure it's correct because I hate printing retractions."

Donna was thrumming with excitement. She got to wear the lanyard and press badge and actually get on the field with all the other handsome football players! "Sure Jim." She managed to say. This was a big step from submitting English essays!

*

Donna was glad for the assignment. The original article was "amiss" as Jim would say, the reporter left out an entire paragraph that related to the Homecoming Games and the Campus parade that would follow as a result. She rewrote the piece putting a Pinciotti slant on it and she was pleased that Jim printed it just as she wrote it.

She loved school. As she lay in her bed that night she kept thinking about how silly it was to have thought she was ready to be married. There was a whole world out here that was wide open. She rued the day she bought that ridiculous trailer so she and Eric could live in Point Place together. _God, how ignorant was I? _She fluffed her pillow and went to sleep with the football team on her mind.

*

Saturday could not come fast enough! Eric was up at daybreak making sure he had the right clothes and almost called Jackie for advice but knew she would be too bitchy this early in the morning. He left a note for his mom and headed the gas station to fill the tank. He had plenty of money in his wallet and an overnight bag packed in the trunk. Operation Getting Back Donna was a go!

*

Donna woke up to find an envelope had been slipped under her dorm room door. Sally, her roommate was still snoring, so Donna carefully opened the envelope. Inside was a copy of the school paper and at the top of the article which she had written, Donna found that she had the byline! This was her first official printed article! Accompanying the news clipping was a picture of her with the lanyard and badge trudging across the football field.

Donna held the article to her chest. God, her dad was going to be so proud! She wanted to scream happy shouts at the top of her lungs but she had to contain it. In fact, there wasn't even anyone she could share this with. If she called Eric, he would be jealous that she had success before he did and if she called Jackie – well Jackie just wouldn't understand it. She would call Jim and thank him. Donna took a deep breath and smiled. Dorm life was so sweet!

*

Eric got to Madison by ten that morning. He parked just off a side street so he could see the dormitory doors and if Donna left he wouldn't miss her. In fact, he felt a bit like a stalker and slid down in his seat. It was many hours later that he finally saw a tall red head step out into the sunlight.

She looked so beautiful that Eric almost sighed. She stood on the steps while Eric wondered if he should walk over and greet her or wait to see where she was going.

Donna made up his mind when she stepped into the passenger side of a black Corvette. _What the hell?_ Eric was confused now – who was she with? Who was that big blonde guy? It couldn't be Randy – he lived in Point Place!

Eric started the Vista Cruiser and followed the black car to see where it was going. This was not in _Operation Getting Donna Back_ plan!

*

"I don't want to gush like a girl, but Jim, seeing my name on the byline is the most excellent thing that's ever happened to me."

Jim looked over at the lovely red head. He put his hand on her thigh and her heart starting thumping in her chest. "Donna, the article was excellent. Don't belittle yourself – I wouldn't have given you the byline if I didn't think you deserved it."

Donna's mouth felt dry. His hand was so big and warm and it had been so long since she had sex – all Jim had to do…..

"…and that's why I thought you'd be perfect for the Olympics."

She shook her head and said, "What?" Jim pulled the car over to the curb in front of Hubbins and got out to assist Donna. He followed her inside to a semi private booth. "What'll you have?"

The waitress came by and Donna ordered an ice tea and Jim ordered a coke. Donna pushed her hair over her shoulder. "Okay, I heard you say I'd be perfect for the Olympics. Can you repeat that?"

Jim laughed, his voice low and husky, Donna found herself tightly crossing her legs – _why was she thinking about sex with Jim?_ God!

Jim reached across the table and tapped her fingers. "As you know, the 1980 Olympics are being held in Moscow this year, but the Wisconsin School District is preparing a US version here at Madison. We have colleges from all over the states coming to compete. I want you to cover the upcoming Gymnastics trials."

"Me?!" She asked excitedly. "Are you serious?"

Jim smiled. "Of course, can you see me trying to get in the girls locker room? Sheesh Donna, I thought you knew me better than that." He teased lightly.

Donna sat back and realized the enormity of the assignment. This was a launching point in her journalist career. Jim had faith in her to do a good job and dammit, Donna Pinciotti was NOT going to fail!

"Hey Jim? I know next to nothing about gym – do you know who can I partner with to learn the events?"

Jim smiled, his brown eyes twinkling, "Donna – right there. That is what makes you a great reporter! It's not just the who, what, when or where. It's the how. You are asking how to accomplish this task. Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

"God Jim, this is so unexpected. I am totally blown away."

Donna felt totally lost in his eyes and words of praise. The waitress came back with their drinks and Donna downed hers in one swallow and asked for more. She felt breathless and excited and for once her life was going in the right direction!

*

Eric parked just down the street from the black Corvette and hiked to the little tavern. Who was the tall built man and what was he to Donna? Eric ducked into the door and saw the pair in a booth at the back of the room. Eric moved quietly to a nearby booth so he could listen. He hated that he had to sneak up like this, but dammit, how else could he get a hold of her?

He heard _Me? Are you serious?_ And Eric was envious of the happiness in her voice. He heard wonderment - _God Jim, this is so unexpected. I am totally blown away_. So his name was Jim.

Eric tried not to be jealous but _he_ was the guy that drove 100 miles to see his girlfriend and she was having lunch with someone on campus! He couldn't hear Jim's voice – it was too deep.

*

"Hey, I've got to see a man about a dog. When the waitress comes back order me a Rueben okay?" Donna smiled as she watched Jim disappear around the corner towards the men's room. All of a sudden, there was some kind of commotion and from nowhere Eric Forman slid into the booth!

She gasped in surprise then in shock. "Eric, what the hell? Are you spying on me?" she asked angrily.

Eric frowned – he thought she would be glad to see him! "Yes! I mean no! I was not spying."

Donna grimaced, "Can you go away for 30 minutes? I imagine you know where I'm staying. Just park and sit in your car and I'll meet you."

Eric didn't want to leave her – she was so beautiful and he hadn't seen her for months. She kicked his shin," Go! Now before he comes back!"

*


	4. Chapter 4 So You're Not Interested

**Author Note: **_Ahhh – Donna… you either love her or hate her!_

**Chapter 04 – **_So__You're Not Interested_

Eric waited in the Vista Cruiser for an hour before the Corvette dropped Donna off at the dorm. She remained on the doorstep until she could no longer see the Vette then she stomped over to Eric's car. She opened the door violently and fell into the seat.

Eric could tell she was pissed. She glared at him, her eyes dark and ominous. "How dare you." She said through clenched teeth. "How dare you have the audacity to show up uninvited and expect me to welcome you with open arms."

Okay – royally pissed. Eric fell back into a practiced response. "I - I love you?"

Donna reached over and pinched him on the arm. "You idiot. Do you realize you almost jeopardized my chances at writing the news article of the year? This is my chance to do something worthwhile and you almost blow it for me. How could you!"

Eric scratched his neck self consciously. "I'm sorry?"

She whipped her head back around, red hair flying. "You're sorry? You are always sorry Eric. But that's not good enough. You're sorry you left for Africa. You're sorry you couldn't stay away. Well, quit being sorry and be a man." She was breathing hard – he had to go and upset her after the best day ever!

Eric waited until she appeared calm. "Donna, I'm not sorry I came to see you. I miss you dammit. I get to see you for 10 minutes on New Years Eve? I can't talk to you? We used to share everything together. What happened?"

Donna put her hand on the door handle. "Look. Whatever we had is gone. It disappeared with that damned promise ring, it vanished when you ditched me at our wedding, it left when you went to Africa – do you see a trend here?"

Eric did and everything she said was true but that didn't make him love for her any less. "Donna." He said quietly. "If we are officially ending our relationship, can we not do it in the car?"

She looked at him and released the door handle. "There's a park around the corner." Then she sat back and stared out the windshield.

With a lump in his throat, Eric turned on the engine and went to the park.

*

Eric got out of the car and made for a bench under a shady tree. When he woke up this morning, this was not how he planned his day. He was so sure she would be happy to see him. Now, she was dragging her feet just walking to the bench.

Donna sat down leaving plenty of space between her and Eric. It was funny how she remembered being madly in love with him but now she felt nothing. There he was looking at her with puppy dog eyes and she used to crave that kind of attention and now it meant nothing.

"Eric, I'm not saying this to hurt you. But we are not the same two people anymore. Your experiences in Africa changed you. I'm sure you got a nice job and you're going to school somewhere because that is what you would do anyways. You are predictable. I used to like that. My mom was always leaving my dad but I had old predictable Eric to lean on. Then you come back and want to pick up where we left off – Eric, be realistic. You hurt me. You've always hurt me but I let you because I thought that was what love is."

She pulled her hair off her face and closed her eyes. 'Eric, you will always be my first love – I will never forget you but I've changed. I have goals and ambitions and I'm never going back to Point Place. You should have just stayed in Africa."

Eric swallowed the lump of his heart that was lodged in his throat. This was it – she outgrew him. He knew she was always smarter and more gregarious than he ever was. "Do you love him?"

"Who?" she asked puzzled.

"Jim. The guy from the restaurant."

Donna laughed. Eric promised himself he would never forget that tinkling laugh of hers.

She beamed. "Jim is my editor. No, I'm not in love with him. Maybe serious _like_ – but no I don't love him. He just gave me an assignment that is going to boost me towards Pulitzer Prize country."

Eric smiled – at least she was happy. If this relationship had to end, the least Eric could do, would be to end it on a happy note.

He stood up with his hands in his pockets and a tear in his eye. "Donna. I'm going to go. Maybe we'll see each other at our ten-year reunion – or not. But know this: I will always love you and you will always know where to find me. Yes, I'm predictable but that's me, Eric Forman. I can't change what I am and I can't change for you. You're going to be great out here. The world is your oyster or so my dad likes to say. You have the potential for greatness and I won't stand in your way. Be well Donna."

He hesitated a moment then swooped down and placed a kiss on her cheek. She could feel the wetness of his tears and turned to watch him walk back to the car.

Eric Forman would be fine – Donna had no doubts. He just needed to find the right girl for him. Someone that was bright - wanted to be a housewife and have little Forman babies. Donna Pinciotti was just _not_ that girl. At least for now!

*

Eric was working late at the record store. His whole weekend was bust and he couldn't even remember where it went wrong or how it went wrong. He wandered over to the pop music selection and picked up an Air Supply record. Removing it from the paper sleeve, Eric put it on the turntable and cranked the speakers up loud. He sat down in a captain's chair, closed his eyes and waited for the music…

Lost in Love said all the words he was feeling:

_Lost in Love - Air Supply _

_I realize the best part of love is the thinnest slice,  
and it don't count for much  
but I'm not letting go,  
I believe there's too much to believe in. _

_So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan.  
I've figured it out, what I needed was someone to show me. _

_You know you can't fool me I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy -- you want to carry on, carry on. _

_Lost in Love and I don't know much,  
Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch?  
But I'm back on my feet, and eager to be what you wanted. _

_Now I'm Lost  
Lost In Love  
I'm Lost in Love  
_

Eric wiped a tear from his cheek and scoffed, "Crap hole pop music. This is chick stuff – why am I listening to it?" The little bell over the door tinkled and a customer came in. It was Sleeping Beauty! Eric got up and hastily moved to the counter.

"Hey Christina – how are you tonight?"

She sighed, "Oh Eric, you are the only one that can help me. We're hosting a retirement party tomorrow and I need some old Dean Martin kind of music."

Eric smiled, "Let me help you." Maybe this day wouldn't completely suck!

The end

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own any lyrics or song titles or anything that would cost money. I just own my crazy imagination!_


End file.
